Betrayed
by Giovanna691
Summary: He had to choose her; he didn't. What was she going to do now without him? All she could do was sing the contract in front of her, and all will melt away and will be forgotten. Wouldn't it? SessxKag Onesided NarxKag Rated M for safety. Second part Up!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! this is my first story after reading no less than 150 fanfics, I literally stepped out of my bed to write it. Please don't be too hard on me, this is not my native language and I didn't have time to look for a beta reader so it may have some spelling or grammar errors.

** -EDIT 10/04/10-** Im curently working on a continuation of the story, like a second oneshot. Im not sure though if this is going to turn out a short story or it will end on the second part.

Enjoy the story and please Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Don't sue me!

**Warnings: **Slight lemmon. Dark story.

**Pairings: **SesshoumaruxKagome **Onesided: **NarakuxKagome SesshoumaruxRin

**Oneshot.**

Please read the author's note at the end!

_**

* * *

**_

Betrayed

He choose her. He betrayed her. How could he?

He said she will stay with him forever, cause she was _his._

He was a liar.

He always said he meant what he says.

But it was a lie too.

-"Kagome, you could still stop this. It's just a contract for God's sake!"

-"I know Sango, but I agreed to it; and I signed. And that's it."

"You know you don't love him Kagome. You love Sesshoumaru, you won't be happy with Naraku."

-"I know that too Sango, but he will stay with me; he will be faithful to me, and that's all I ask for."

Yes, that's all she asked for.

She just needed love; craved for love; and Sesshoumaru did not love her. Nor Naraku. But she couldn't care less 'cause she didn't love him.

And her friend was right.

She will never love him; at least not the way she did with Sesshoumaru. But that was over.

Suddenly the door opened and she was escorted to the church.

Sango couldn't help the sorrow she felt for her friend; she was betrayed, but she wasn't doing the right thing for her.

A new worry helps to take the pain away. So true.

* * *

And there she was. She couldn't help but feel nervous; and all her friend could do was wish her good luck. _She was going to need it._

The wedding march begins as she started walking to the chapel.

She could feel all the gazes on her, but she didn't care.

Except for _that_ one.

She raised her head and found his gaze.

Sesshoumaru was there, as handsome as she remembered him.

And then she looked next to him and saw _her_. How dare he brought her here!

But then again, she was with him, by his side.

And she was no longer there.

That didn't matter anymore; he was no longer hers.

_No_. He was _never_ hers_._

Kagome reached the chapel.

She looked at Naraku. She had to admit he looked handsome; but no as handsome as Sesshoumaru.

_And here she comes again, thinking about him._

She smiled to Naraku and he smiled back. He took her hands into his as the priest begins.

* * *

Was she doing the right thing? Could she stop it all and plead Sesshoumaru to choose her?

No. She couldn't. And unlike Sesshoumaru she _did_ meant what she said.

She meant it when she said she loved him.

She meant it when she said she hate him for not choosing her.

And she meant marrying Naraku; not for him, for her.

For her to be able to forget Sesshoumaru.

"I do".

The reality slapped her hard on the face, it was her turn to accept.

She couldn't hear anything; she was so nervous all she heard was mumbling. And silence.

She looked at Naraku.

She turned her head and met Sesshoumaru's gaze once more. He had is blank face on like he always did.

She looked at his side, _again_, and found her gaze.

The cause of all her wretchedness and solitude. Rin. How she hated that name.

"I do"- the words escaped from her mouth in a whisper. It's done.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride".

Naraku leaned to her and kiss her full on the lips.

She looked at Sesshoumaru and saw a jealous glint on his eyes. He had no right to be jealous, because he betrayed her; and she was in this huge problem because of him.

They walked outside the church and wait for the reporters to take the pictures.

Stupid reporters. They had nothing better to do.

She knew it would happen anyway, because Naraku was as rich as Sesshoumaru; as famous as Sesshoumaru; and as handsome as Sesshoumaru.

Well, not really.

When Naraku decided he had enough, he led her to the limousine that was waiting for them and it immediately started.

* * *

And there was Kagome. _His _Kagome. 'Cause she will always be his.

She has gone with Naraku and it's no longer with him. Instead of her is Rin; the Rin he prefer above Kagome.

But there was no going back 'cause this Sesshoumaru always stands up for what he does.

Will he miss her? He was unsure.

Did he love her? He was unsure.

Did he love Rin? He was unsure.

But again, he went for what was certain to him, and that was Rin.

He will forget Kagome. But she will always be his.

'Cause he says so.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru"- she called again.

Silence.

How many times did she called him? Too many to count.

He was thinking of her. Kagome.

Would he always think of her? Would he forget her? She didn't know, but it didn't matter. 'Cause he was with her.

And that was all that matters.

* * *

There was no party 'cause they wanted to end the whole thing as soon as possible.

Well, at least him.

It means they had to make love, without love.

He was obsess about her; she wanted to forget Sesshoumaru with him.

No, they will have sex.

"Naraku"- called Kagome on the way to his "rest house" where they will stay the weekend.

He had no time for honeymoons.

"Yes?"- He answered.

"Please, be gentle" – She whispered.

"Of course I will, dear"- said Naraku mockingly.

But she was too nervous to notice.

* * *

They reached their destination. She watched as the limousine disappeared.

She turns her head and see as Naraku handed her a key.

"What is it for?"- she said as she let her hair down.

She was getting a headache. She will be all alone in the woods with him. _All alone._

That wasn't good at all and again, it was _his_ fault.

"I want you to open the door"- He said.

She just nodded and took the key of his hand. She walked towards the door with him right behind her.

He put his hands on her waist and began kissing her neck.

She was getting nervous, her mind was betraying her and she thought for a moment it was Sesshoumaru. _Nonsense._

Finally she opened the door, they stepped in and he shot the door with his foot.

He turned her around and kissed her hard on the lips.

It was going to be harder than she thought.

He went down her neck and suck it causing her to moan.

She couldn't believe it, she was moaning for someone who wasn't Sesshoumaru.

And suddenly she remembered everything; his eyes, his hair, his hands, his touch.

_His touch._It was nothing like the man that was touching her right now. He was sweet and suggestive at the same time; he did care what she felt while Naraku just wanted to get his.

She had already notice that by just kissing him.

* * *

He was on her breasts and she moan again, and then she realized they had already gone upstairs and she was completely naked on the bed while he was almost completely dress.

Somehow it all felt right.

But nothing like Sesshoumaru.

_And there he was haunting her again._

He will never touch her again.

She will always think of him, of his lips, his hands always touching the right places on the right way.

How will she miss him!

And suddenly Naraku was inside of her. They started moaning but her mind was far away from there.

How would life be if they have never met? If they have never seen each other? If he had never rescued her? Better yet, if he had chosen her?

But she had the answer for that.

She will be the happiest woman on earth.

But it won't happen. And he is her curse while time ago he was her blessing.

He sealed her destiny the day she met him, the day he looked at her, the day he touched her, the day she thought she was going to be with him forever.

But then again, It won't happen.

_**--- The End ---**_

* * *

Hi! in case you didn't understand what all the story was about:  
Sesshoumaru had to choose between Kagome and Rin. He chooses Rin, and Naraku (who is really obsessed about kagome) use that to propose her a deal. She (for some reason I still haven't figured out xD) needs money and naraku uses his to make her marry him. She accepted because she was hurt that Sesshoumaru left her when she needed him the most, AND the only condition is that they cannot be unfaithful to each other, so, they are basically tied up, and she realizes her mistake when she cant do anything to fix it up.

To everyone who has reviewed, favorited, etc Thank you so much! you inspired me to continue this story :)

I really hope you liked it and once again Please please Review!

**~Giovanna691**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everybody!

This is basically the continuation of the first Oneshot; Im not sure though if this is going to be a chapter for a longer story or simply like a "second" Oneshot, because the end can be used to either.

Enjoy and Please review! Tell me if you want a longer story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Don't sue me!

**Warnings:** Dark story.

**Pairings: **SesshoumaruxKagome **Onesided: **NarakuxKagome SesshoumaruxRin

* * *

-"Get out Rin"

-"But, Sessh..."

-"GET OUT"

_Why? _

Definitely his stupidity has no bounds.

He can only imagine what it would be like to be with Kagome. With HIS Kagome.

Sesshoumaru stands up and leaves his study. He reaches the front door and grabs his keys and his jacket.

-"Where are you going?"

-"Out"

-"Fuck Sesshoumaru, where is out?!"

He just left.

* * *

Why? Why he treats her that way? She doesn't know.

Rin just stands there, feeling abandoned once more.

Did she do something that upsetted him? What could it possibly be?

Like always she can only wait 'till he gets home.

If he does.

* * *

Sesshoumaru gets into the car and starts driving; trying to get as far as possible from there.

From that house.

From Rin.

He arrives to his destination, a condo he owns and kept in secret from her.

He wants to be alone with his haunting past.

Alone with her missing presence.

_Simply alone._

* * *

-"Kagome, Im home"

Oh No. The act starts again.

-"Hey Naraku, How was your day?"

-"Naraku? Im your husband woman, we have talked about this before"

-"Im sorry... Honey"

-"That's better. Do i get a kiss?"

_Do you get a punch?_

-"Of course Darling"

She kissed Naraku on the lips and immediately retreated back to the kitchen.

Her lovely time alone has finished for today.

How did she get herself into this?

Oh yes, because of him.

It'll always be _him_.

-"Darling, can you bring me some coffee to the studio?"

And now, it seems she is his personal assistant too.

Kagome enters the studio and give him his coffee.

-"Here you are Naraku, I mean, ...Honey. Im going out"

-"Where?"

-"Out"

-"You're not answering, woman"

-"Im going to Sango's place"

-"I dont like you going there"

-"I'll be back at 8"

-"You better are"

* * *

Sesshoumaru is sitting on the couch.

Maybe being alone wasn't a great idea after all.

He decides to go for a walk, perhaps it will clear his mind.

He grabs his keys and goes down the stairs. He walks to the park barely a block away from his condo.

The Park is quite full. Everyone is enjoying the summer.

_Such a shame he's not__._

He sees an empty park bench and sits there.

* * *

-"You know what to tell him, right?"

-"I know Kagome, I just dont understand why you have to keep lying to him. This is not good for you"

-"Sango, you already know this, It's just to keep him quiet"

-"Whatever Kagome, you know I'll help you anyways"

-"I know Sango. Thank you so much"

-"You're welcome darling; but please, don't make him mad, be there at 8"

-"I will Sango, I promise"

Kagome hangs up the phone and stares around her.

Why did she went so far from home? If she could call that home.

Maybe she just wanted to be far away from there.

From Naraku.

She reaches a beautiful park. Just the right place to sit and think about all of this.

About her decision.

She keeps walking until she spots a familiar figure from the corner of her eye.

-"It can't be"

She turns around and finds herself staring at a pair of gold orbs that are staring at her as well.

-"Please, no"

* * *

And there she was, His Kagome.

So beautiful, so delicate.

Perhaps this was a great time to fix things between them. Or try at least.

Sesshoumaru stands up and starts towards Kagome.

* * *

He was walking towards her, what can she do?

Walk away? Run?

No, it would be embarrasing to say the least, as well as coward.

She wasn't a coward.

-"Kagome"

-"Sesshoumaru"

He reached his hand towards her cheek, and for a moment she remember how his touch was.

So rough and tender at once.

But no, she wouldn't fall again.

She takes a step backwards and steps out of his touch.

-"What do you want Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru let his hand fall.

-"I want to talk with you, Kagome."

-"Well, we are talking. ...And I have to comeback to my husband"

So maybe that was a low blow, but what did he expected?

-"I see you're not willing to talk with me"

But he didn't walk away. Always so diplomatic.

-"Okay Sesshoumaru, let's talk, what do you want?"

-"I told you, I want to talk with you... I want you to know that Im sorry"

That was more than what she expected, she knew how hard was to him to apologize.

-"Im sorry too Sesshoumaru, Im sorry all of these had to happen this way. But now I have to face it and I want you to know that I dont hold a grudge against you"

* * *

Well, that was certainly something he wanted to hear. But that was not enough.

He wanted her to tell him that she... _That she loved him_.

Maybe it was too much to ask.

"Thank you, Kagome. Im glad we met"

And he was.

"Im... me too"

Silence fell heavy as a rock. Sesshoumaru wanted to do so much, but he could do none.

His chance has passed away.

"I have to go Sesshoumaru... It was nice seeing you"

"Goodbye Kagome" _I love you_ "Take care"

"Goobye Sesshoumaru, you too"

She turned and walked away from him. _Again._

* * *

What had just happened?

Kagome was in her way to Sango's apartment. She wanted to let it all out.

There's was a reason why Sango was her best friend.

She rings the bell and when her friend appears, she just throws her arms around her and blurt it all out.

"It's Ok Kagome, It's Ok"

* * *

Sesshoumaru returns to his condo.

As soon as he steps in his cellphone starts to ring.

And of course it was Rin.

-"What?"

-"Sesshoumaru where are you?"

-"It doesn't matter where I am"

-"But... Are you coming back?"

-"No, Rin, not today"

Silence

"Ok Sesshoumaru, stay with your whores" and she hung up.

She didn't know how far from the truth she was.

He wanted no whores, He just wanted Kagome.

But then again,_ was it too much to ask?_

----/----/----/----

_And only you can choose_

_And every choice you make will affect you_

_Suit your own self. __**~Flyleaf**_

**--- **_**The End**_** ---**

* * *

Thank you very much for reading! Though the first chapter was a year ago, I tried to make the writing style similar.  
I hope it wasn't too confusing because of the different points of view.

Once again Please review! Tell me if you liked it :)

**Many Thanks to:** Monokie, Setoaleu, Sugar0o, LadyKoga, and everyone who favorited.

**~Giovanna691**


End file.
